Classification: The present invention relates to a new Rosa hybrida plant.
Variety denomination: The new plant has the varietal denomination xe2x80x98FRYcenturyxe2x80x99.
This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Floribunda Rose. The varietal denomination of the new variety is xe2x80x98FRYcenturyxe2x80x99. It has as its seed parent the variety known as Silver Jubilee and as its pollen parent the unpatented variety known as an unpatented, unnamed seedling bred from xe2x80x98FRYrelaxxe2x80x99 (Pensioner""s Voice)xc3x97xe2x80x98Cheshire Lifexe2x80x99.
Among the features that distinguish the new variety from other presently available and known commercial rose cultivars are the following combination of characteristics: its multi-colored blossoms with perfect spiral form and its healthy, shiny dark green foliage. The plant is a bushy, upright growing and slightly spreading plant, suitable for outdoor garden decoration.
Asexual reproduction of the new variety by budding as performed in Wilsonville, Oreg., and Kern County, Calif. shows that the foregoing and other distinguishing characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. xe2x80x98FRYcenturyxe2x80x99 may be asexually propagated by cuttings, budding, grafting, layering or tissue culture.
The new rose may be distinguished from its seed parent, xe2x80x98Silver Jubileexe2x80x99 by the following combination of characteristics: xe2x80x98Silver Jubileexe2x80x99 is a hybrid tea of small to medium size borne on short stems on a short densely foliage plant. The colors are a blend of medium and light pink with very little yellow. xe2x80x98FRYcenturyxe2x80x99 is a blend of yellow and pink and comes on in clusters of flowers.
The new variety may be distinguished from its pollen parent, unnamed seedling bred from xe2x80x98FRYrelaxxe2x80x99xc3x97xe2x80x98Cheshire Lifexe2x80x99 by the following combination of characteristics: the unnamed seedling is a creamy pink hybrid tea with no yellow coloring.
The unnamed seedling""s pollen parent, xe2x80x98Cheshire Lifexe2x80x99, is an orange-vermilion hybrid tea. The unnamed seedling""s seed parent, xe2x80x98FRYrelaxxe2x80x99 is an orange-apricot floribunda.